Talk:Voodoo
Deluxe? The police don't refer to the Voodoo as a "Declasse Deluxe", they call it a "color Declasse Voodoo" and they also sometimes just call it a "color Deluxe". I've also noticed that besides them calling a Vigero a "color Declasse Vigero", they call it a "color Deluxe" as well. So could it be Deluxe is short for Declasse (like Chevy is short for Chevrolet) or something? Anyone notice this for other Declasse cars? --Thescarydude 00:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I have definetely heard the police refer to the Voodoo as a Declasse Deluxe. I am confident of that, but your theory is a possibility I suppose, but does it happen with any other cars? Hbriz 07:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've never heard the police call it a Declasse Deluxe, I've heard them just call it a Declasse and even a jalopy but never a Declasse Deluxe. Are you sure they aren't just saying a color that sounds like Declasse like black or dark something? By the way I was driving in a Willard Willard and I think the police called it a Deluxe, now I'm a little thrown off.--Thescarydude 23:03, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::I can confirm that the police scanner only says "Declasse Voodoo" or "Deluxe" and not "Declasse Deluxe." Deluxe seems to be a type of vehicle. The scanner will say the type of car if the police only get a glimpse of what car you are driving. If you keep on driving the same car, they will note what specific car you're driving.--'Spaceeinstein' 08:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I kind of figured that since they called quite a bit of the old cars I was driving delexues (I mistakenly heard it as jalop(y?)). I don't get why they call old cars deluxes though. --Thescarydude 11:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC ::::: I know that this question seems to have been answered already (and almost a year ago), but I just thought I would add my two-cents. I have never heard the cops call it a "Declasse Deluxe" and instead have just heard them refer to it as a "Declasse Voodoo" numerous times. JJPasadena 19:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::: ::: Traffic Is the Voodoo seen driving around anywhere in San Andreas? --Montybrady 09:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. Yes it is. Usually in Vargos turf (they use it as a gang car.). --Chimpso 10:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks --Montybrady 10:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The Voodoo is also found in Grove Street territories (Gang Car). The Voodoo is obviously a 1960 chevy Bel Air from the slightly curved front end and an exact rear end NOT AN IMPALA Can the Voodoo also be considered a muscle car KebbBone (talk) 20:18, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Picture Change Does anybody think it would be better if the picture was changed to its "clean" appearence in GTA IV ? I know that the picture in the infobox should be fromt he most recent game, but in GTA V the only type of Voodoo is the dirty one. There should at least be that setup where there are two variations of the same vehicle, like on the Rat-Loader/ Rat-Truck page. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I agree, the GTAV Beater should be the secondary infobox image, the GTA IV clean version should be the main image. smurfy (coms) 22:57, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Test: Sweeet. Thanks! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Muscle Car? A long time ago, I was discussing with Sean about the Bobcat having the "Vans" category in its article, I disagreed with him because the Bobcat was not, is not and will never be a van, it is classified as a van but it's clearly a pickup truck... But let's talk about the Voodoo, it doesn't have the "Muscle Cars" category in the article because it is NOT a muscle car, saying that this car is a muscle car is like saying that the Cutter is a compact 2-door hatchback, so, anyone agrees with adding the "Muscle Cars" category to this article? (talk/ /blog) 13:19, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :If it's treated as such in game there's not much we can do about it. GTA Wiki should reflect what is in-game. 13:39, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::If this is agreed, we should say in the description: "Although it's a lowrider like the Peyote, the Voodoo is listed as a muscle car instead of a sports classic". (talk/ /blog) 14:15, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::I think the reason it is a muscle car in game is because of its relatively loud V8 engine, and the fact that it possibly shares the chassis of a Picador (my opinion). (talk) | ( ) 16:00, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: Good point. It (possibly) shares the chassis with the Picador and its V8 engine can be compared to a Stallion, a reason for me to think it should be considered a Sports Classic it's because of its slow and smooth performance, it roughly handles like a Peyote. (talk/ /blog) 16:24, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::: It seems to me that in this game, because of the missing 'lowrider' category (which this car would go in, along with the peyote and manana), it seems the Sports Classic and Muscle categories also contain low riders, making up for the missing possibility. I've noticed cars like the Buffalo, which is more of a muscle car (with its bulky front, large and loud V8 engine, etc) than a sport car. Sports classics are my favorite category of cars :) (talk) | ( ) 16:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Dunno what to say so I'll quote something that I would probably say. 16:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) if you don't know what to say, '''DON'T '''say anything, what was the point in that. (talk) | ( ) 16:50, February 23, 2015 (UTC) 16:52, February 23, 2015 (UTC)}} LOL - Do you not see a point in this comment either... :) (talk) | ( ) 16:58, February 23, 2015 (UTC) You three, stop arguing right F-ing now. (talk/ /blog) 17:10, February 23, 2015 (UTC) LOL, i'm not arguing, i was just having a joke XD (talk) | ( ) 17:11, February 23, 2015 (UTC) There is no rule forbidding me from commenting whether I do or don't know what to say. So yeah, I can post where and when I want, whether I know or don't know what to say. :) 17:23, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I told you to stop arguing right now ¬_¬ whether someone begun with the argue or not, I don't wanna know, just stop, arguing is pointless. (talk/ /blog) 17:31, February 23, 2015 (UTC)